Dawn of the Sea Squirrel Deviation
After stopping Bloodwort and saving Atlantica, the Loungers discover that he wasn't the only sea squirrel deviant out there. Turns out, the Hydrocabiais Genocide has resulted in embittered and traumatized individuals who have been convinced by a former sea squirrel war veteran named Warley into forming a deviating force called the Sea Squirrel Deviation, to live a life dedicated to stealing, plundering, pillaging, and growing into a warlike nation and go back and take back their place by force and murder. After discovering that they have gotten much power, and plan to destroy all native hero teams to ensure success, the Loungers must do what they can to stop this from happening. Scenes 'Meeting The Sea Squirrel Deviation' Yonder *Xandy: So, you guys are faring well? Well, la-dee-dah! At least you have it easy. You saved your parents, and you're not the saddest sea squirrel in the Alternate UUniverses. *Sonny: Wow, Xandy! I know it's been hard, but- *Xandy: (Pounds the table) BUT NOTHING!!! YALL KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE SOMETHING!!! WHY ARE YOU NOT HAVING A PROBLEM WAS THIS?! I LOST MY BOYFRIEND, AND SO DID CLIFTON!!!! *Sonny: Whoa, Xandy, let's not be more of a buzzkill! I was just as distraught by this as you. But we Loungers are still alive. Our species got lucky we didn't face extinction. *Xandy: WE'RE AN ENDANGERED SPECIES NOW!!! I SAW THE ELDERLY, INFIRM, AND EVEN INNOCENT CHILDREN, BEING SLAUGHTERED BY GOVERNMENT DRONES!!! HOW DOES THAT NOT AFFECT YOU?!? *Sonny: Please, Xandy! Will you calm down? I promise you we won't stay here forever. *Xandy: And what if we do?... We were kicked out of our home dimension by a xenophobic lizard! *Sonny: And I saved my family from a rival in Thexus in the form of ANOTHER lizard, OF THE SAME SPECIES!!! Can you just have an ounce of hope? *Xandy: Hope is just an emphasis on luck. *Sonny: I don't think so. *Xandy: (Sighs)... Look, I'm just having trouble coping with this new home. I'm not going to let this turn me into the same monster Great Timer showed me, but... Aside from anything immoral... I'd give anything to go back. *???: Well, you may be in luck! (A melanistic Hydrocabiais appeared from the shadows in a scifi smuggler suit)... Because I know some people who can help. *Sonny:... I'm sorry, who in tarnation are you, spooky shadowy stranger? *Figure: Oh, how rude of me! Sorry for not introducing myself before YOU INTERRUPTED ME, YOU P***Y!!! *Sonny: Yeesh, say it, don't spray it! *Figure: I am Smoke. You can say I am... An agent with an opportunity. (Later...) Planet Aquatos *Clifton: (He, Xandy, and Sonny came to an underwater city fortress via teleportation after being shackled by Smoke and Hydrocabiais agents as sea squirrels were fiddling with AUU technology and a civilization)... Ugh! This is why you don't trust strangers. *Xandy: Why, wha-wha-wha-what is this place? *Clifton: It's something I've been investigating recently. It's the Citadel of Sea Squirrels. The secret headquarters of the Sea Squirrel Deviation. *Sonny: Sea Squirrel Deviation? *Clifton: Let's just say you're not the only member of our species that got destroyed mentally by the genocide. Multiple individuals had been utterly angry and vengeful of everything, so a few hundred of them had the INGENIOUS IDEA OF BANDING TOGETHER, like a school of fish, to try and get revenge and formulate a plan to destroy our UUniverses' government. I was recently captured and my mind was read when I discovered their operation. So they tried to get you and Xandy to sway you to their side. I was able to escape and find you. Now... I don't know what to do. *Sonny: Oh, I'm sure the Clam Loungers will find me. *Clifton: Maybe, but these guys are serious business. They won't play nicely with others to get what they want. Transcript Material Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841